


Life Is Not A Buddy Cop Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime, Crime Scenes, Kidnapping, Mentions of blood and violence, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas arrives on the scene of a crime. The victim? His coworker’s son, Philip Hamilton.





	Life Is Not A Buddy Cop Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use a list of words to describe a crime scene for a creative writing assignment and this just kind of happened.

Thomas hadn’t expected any of this when he walked into work today. And if the crime scene wasn’t that of a kidnapping, he would be much more elated to get to rummage around his coworker’s apartment. But this was serious, so he shoved down the smart remarks for now, and turned his attention to the living room of the ransacked apartment.

The first thing he noticed was a set of muddy shoe prints by the door, but he had been informed that those were likely left by the victim. Next was the overturned couch, likely caused by a struggle. The glass coffee table in front of the couch was broken, and specks of blood dotted the glass and stark white carpet beneath it. There was another stain that had been determined to be jelly, probably from breakfast or a snack the victim was having before the crime took place. The only other evidence of food was a plastic fork and empty container that seemed to have been scattered by the scuffle that had occurred.

Thomas began to make his way to the kitchen, where the forensics team was saying something about a wet wipe in the trash can, when the front door suddenly swung open. Thomas turned, ready to either greet the captain or chew out any civilian that had dared to burst in, and found himself staring at the owner of the apartment.

Before the man has a chance to say anything, Thomas grabs him by the arm and drags him into the nearest empty room. By the looks of it, they’re in Philip’s room. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas hisses. “You’re supposed to be at your desk. You’re not allowed to work this case, remember?”

“My _son_ is _missing_! I’m not going to sit at my desk and leave it to you and forensics to find him!”

“This isn’t _Taken_ , Alexander. You can’t just go around asking questions and find him all on your own.”

“I can’t just _sit here_!” he yells. There are tears in his eyes, and Thomas thinks that maybe he should have shut his mouth and just let the captain find out one of his subordinates was disobeying orders on his own.

“You aren’t supposed to be here. Go to your desk, file some reports, and calm down.” is all Thomas can say, trying to keep a level head and a quiet voice.

Alexander pauses, turns away to wipe his eyes as he stares at Philip’s bed, and then turns back to Thomas with a burning stare. 

“Did you ever stop?” he asks.

“Stop what?” Thomas responds, confused.

“When they took your wife. Did you ever stop? Did you take a single minute to sit down at your desk, file some reports, and _calm down?”_

Thomas’s jaw clenches and he breaks Alexander’s stare. He’s quiet for a long time, so long that Alexander thinks he isn’t going to give him an answer. He’s halfway out the door when he gets a reply.

“No.” Thomas finally says.

“Then neither will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
